tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Seawing
Seawing is the eeriest, most ominous Seacon - and he knows it. He glides through the ocean depths like a sinister steel specter, spreading fear among all who see him. This pleases him greatly. "Who better to rule than he to whom all bow," he reasons immodestly. Some Seacons speculate that Seawing's ambitions go beyond the Seacons and reach planetary control itself. Not denying this, Seawing does much more to achieve his goals than merely frighten some tin-scaled robo-fish. He is an expert at his job, and he enjoys every moment of it. Once he zeroes in on a target, he uses his wits to surprise and then his armaments to destroy. And underwater, nothing escapes his notice... or his grasp. In manta ray mode, Seawing employs a battery of sensors - electrical, chemical, infrared - and long-range sonar in his reconnaissance missions. His sensitivity is such that he can locate a screwhead on the ocean bottom up to 20,000 feet below him. He can detect and home in on anything living or moving in the water within a 20-mile radius. His maximum speed is 110 mph. In manta and robot modes, he is equipped with two venom lasers which shoot beams that paralyze on contact. In weapons station mode, he combines with the lasers to become a powerful dual proton blaster. He combines with his fellow Seacons to form the super-robot, Piranacon. In manta ray mode, Seawing's optical modules are adjusted to pick up the very dim light that reaches the ocean depths. As a result, he is very sensitive to bright light, and is easily blinded by sudden flashes underwater. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' On the MUX, the Seacons are a group created by the Quintessons. 'MUX History:' In 2013 The Seacons were deployed to Earth from the Quintesson Cruiser Bellum. When the Quintessons were defeated and left Earth, the Seacons broke away from the Quintessons, seeking their own destiny. In 2016 while scouting for ship parts Seawing ran into Cuffs in Retoris. They fought, and Cuffs was able to drive him off. Later In 2016 the Seacons attacked the Hydrax Spaceport and hijacked the Millennium Falcon and rechristened it The Hatemaker. They soon used the ship to attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. Forced to retreat, they holed up in the sewers beneath Ibex, severely thrashing the first Autobot team that went after them. Soon after they used the underground tunnels to attack Iacon, setting off bombs in Trion Square and injuring dozens of civilians. Seawing was badly injured when the Seacons allied themselves with Dal Matia. He was shot by Cyclonus and buried in the collapse of Silent Grill. He was later dug out by Snaptrap and repaired. Later, Seawing attacked Altihex to draw out the Autobots. When Dust Devil arrived to stop him, Snaptrap halted the attack. He approached Dust Devil to ask him to gain access to the Chamber of Vector Sigma. Dust Devil was cagey, and offered instead to pass along a message and let Vector Sigma decide if Snaptrap could approach it. Snaptrap agreed for now, and let the young Autobot go to seek Vector Sigma out alone. When Dust Devil returned without contacting Snaptrap, Snaptrap sent the Seaclones to instead invade Autobot City to recover the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. Overbite launched an attack on the city while Seawing infiltrated to steal the key. However, even though Seawing was able to overcome the Key's protector, Red Alert, Jetfire was able to grab and key and flee before Seawing could recover it. For Seawing's failure, his punishment was repairs at the hands of Tentakil and Nautilator. OOC Notes On the MUX, the Seacons are a TP-Only group created by the Quintessons prior to their upcoming invasion of Earth. According to Snaptrap, Seawing's voice to him sounds like Vincent Price. Logs 2013 * 8/11 - "Quintesson Escalation - The Joes rendezvous with Snarl to launch a rescue attempt for a group of civilian survivors. When they reach the city, two Quintesson Warships leave the Bellum and head out over the Pacific Ocean. A squadron of Decepticons follows the Warships.' * 8/19 - "Sinking of the Flagg" - The Seacons are tasked with a devious mission in the Ring of Fire. Thanks to Nightlash's reconnaissance and her beacon, the Autobots respond to interfere with their plan. When the ''USS Flagg arrives on the scene, however, the Seacons raise the stakes. * 8/24 - "Attack on Offut AFB" - The Quintessons, having learned the location of the Pit, launch an assault on Offutt Air Force Base. The Autobots send Grimlock and Snarl to assist in the counter-attack, and the Decepticons take the opportunity to perform research and reconnaissance. * 8/31 - "The Final Phase" - The Quintesson Sevax is being put on trial for incompetence. He allowed a Decepticon to escape captivity and damage one of their Space Bridges. In retaliation, the Quintessons have chosen to advance their plans to the final phase. 2016 * January 26 - "Cuffs vs. Seawing" - While taking a drive through Retoris, Cuffs encounters a shadowing figure... * January 27 - "Seawing's Report" - Seawing reports on possible targets across Cybertron. * February 10 - "Seacon Attack Preparations" - The Seacons prepare for their attack on Hydrax Spaceport. * February 11 - "Seacons Attack!" - The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. * February 24 - "New Ship" - Snaptrap decides what to do with the Seacons' new ship, the Millennium Falcon. * March 22 - "Seacon Attack on Ibex" - The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. * March 27 - "Beneath Ibex" - Aegis leads the hunt for the Seacons responsible for the attack on the Central Spaceport. * April 01 - "Attack on Trion Square" - The Seacons launch an April Fool's Day attack on Trion Square in Iacon. * July 12 - "Seawing Reports on Silent Grill" - Seawing Reports on Silent Grill, and receives new orders from Snaptrap. * July 13 - "Deathknell: One in a Billion" - The Autobots have their prize, the Decepticons know what's going on. And Silent Grill looms. But to rid the world of the Dead Energon Sea, Dal Matia must be either slain or apprehended. Hope upon hope that a Decepticon can save the planet from its poisoning... THE FINALE OF DEATHKNELL, Part 1. 2017 * January 26 - "Encounter with Jetfire and Snaptrap" - Cyclonus encounters Seacons and an Autobot at Silent Grill. * December 03 - "Aboard the Disco Star" - The Fallen invades the Disco Star. Players The Seacons are TP characters available for temping. In 2016 BZero took over Seawing. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Seawing is a heroic Decepticon-allied Quintesson. Category:available References * TFU.info * Transformers Collectors Club Seawing * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Quintessons Category:Reconnaissance specialists Category:FCs Category:Seacons Category:Transformers